Pieces Of Me
by clouds in my coffe au lait
Summary: Its time for her to move on from the past. She's done with guys, she's done with drugs, it's only writing now. But lately as she sits in the corner a certain guy sparks her creativity spuffy eventually
1. Memories

"Mom I, I don't want to move!" Buffy complained packing up the last bit of stuff from her room.

"It's for the Best Buffy. I think it would be best if we got you away from Las Angeles' bad influence."

"For the last time, I didn't know that that was weed."

"The point is you were smoking. It doesn't matter what you were."

"Dad does it!"

"Yeah, and we know that your dad is such a good influence on you." Joyce said sarcastically. "Something if not he destroyed you Buffy. What happened to my happy little girl?"

"I guess she grew up." Buffy said. She closed her eyes painfully at the memory.

_Buffy, 13 walked through the doors to George Washington Middle School confidently. Second year there, she was prepared. She was no longer the bottom of the food chain. She gazed around the room, searching for her best friend, Faith. She didn't see her there though. _

"_Hey B!" Buffy recognized that voice instantly and turned around expecting to see Faith. Instead a girl that appeared to be sixteen stood before her. Her long brown curls accented her face and she was wearing dark, severe make up. _

"_Hi, have you seen faith, my best friend?"_

"_It's me B!" Faith exclaimed hugging Buffy. Buffy examined the girl. She didn't seem like the old Faith. The old Faith had shoulder length straight hair, and seemed so innocent. But this girl looked like she had grown up too fast._

"_What happened to you?" Buffy asked in awe. "I mean, you look great but, wow!"_

"_I was tired of the sweet and innocent look; didn't get me the guys." _

"_But you always got the guys Faith. The good guys."_

"_Who wants a dull middle school guy when you can have…oh my god, who is that?"_

"_Who?" Buffy looked up and watched as a boy, about her height with spiky brown hair. He was in her definition, Yummy. He stopped and they locked eyes. Buffy dropped her books and he bent down to pick them up. "Thanks." She blushed slightly_

"_I'm Angel."_

"_Buffy."_

"_Hi."_

_A year passed and the couple was inseparable. He was two years older than Buffy, so it was weird hanging out with him and he always spoke dirty to her…which she didn't appreciate. _

_She was sitting down writing in her journal when somebody over shadowed her. _

"_Can I help you?"_

"_Yeah." Angel said. "Can you and I go somewhere alone? I have something to show you."_

_  
"Angel, honey, I have a test."_

"_Yes, but I'm more important than that test."_

"_Alright…fine." _

_He grabbed her hand and led her to the side of the building and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his shoulder. He started tugging at her top._

"_Angel No."_

"_Please, Buffy, I love you."_

"_Angel, no." She said again. Angel didn't stop and just kissed her forcefully._

_She started beating at his chest with her fists to no prevail. Her efforts were futile. When he was done with her, zipped his pants back up and walked away. _

"_Thanks Babe." He said._

_Buffy, shocked and scared, redressed herself and ran to Faith's house. Her make up was smudged like crazy and she looked awful but at that point she didn't care. Faith opened the door and invited her in. _

"_What happened B?"_

"_She…he…we…I…Angel and I…well he…you know?"_

"_Not really. You need to slow down. Take a chill pill. Here, try this." Faith handed Buffy a cigarette that she took without a thought and inhaled the smoke slowly. Buffy coughed but continued her story. _

"_I was writing that love song that I was working on…you know, telling Angel that I loved him and he came up to me, wanting to go somewhere more private. I though, you know another make out session, which I love you know that. Anyways, soon it got too far and he…he…raped me." She started sobbing again. How could he do that? Rip her innocence away from her_

"_Alright, I don't think my cigarettes are gonna help you. Here." _

_Buffy looked at the joint doubtfully._

"_You want me to get high?"_

_  
"Hun, you need it." Still doubtful Buffy examined it as though it was going to bite her but obviously decided it_

"_Alright." Buffy took the biggest hit possible and coughed it up. _

"_You're not supposed to take that much." Buffy just walked away not believing that she did that._

"Well that was a painful walk down memory lane." Buffy said blinking away the stray tears. "Thanks mom." She threw the last box in the car and slammed it shut. "Where are we moving to again?"

"Sunnydale California." Joyce said


	2. Snyder

Buffy hated the new house. It was cookie cutter and normal and so…suburban. Her room was nice though. It was a little bright for her tastes but still decently sized. Walking into the room the first thing she noticed were the giant windows. They were huge and there was a roof-like ledge where she could sit out and write or smoke. Her mom didn't know she was quitting so it may be harder. The closet was decently sized too but Buffy didn't have very many clothes. Just the basics for her.

School was supposed to start the next day and Buffy didn't know what to think.

What if Angel followed her? What if he came back for seconds? She knew he wouldn't because after that incident, she _begged_ her mom to pay for kick-boxing lessons. It turned out she was a natural, and stronger than even the strongest male. That was weird. Buffy shook the thoughts from her head and climbed into her bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

The sun shone in and illuminated the blonde in Buffy's hair as she blinked awake and gazed over at the alarm clock. It was 6:15 in the morning and Buffy rolled over again only to be shaken awake by her mom a few minutes later.

"Come on Buffy, up and at 'em."

"Alright…" She mumbled into her pillow. Buffy sat up stretching her arms climbing out of bed. She drug her feet towards the dresser picking out clothes and heading towards the bathroom. Buffy turned on the shower and climbed in, happy that she was refreshed. Buffy climbed out and threw on her clothes; blue jeans and a black hoodie. After she was dressed and her hair was less damp she braided her hair, leaving room for bangs. She checked her complexion and make-up in the mirror one last time and left the bathroom. Buffy decided she better eat breakfast before leaving and headed downstairs, grabbing her army green book bag.

"Good Morning Sweetie." Joyce said setting pancakes on the table before her. "You should eat some breakfast before you go to school." Buffy shoved the pancakes into her mouth and ate them hungrily.

"Thnks Mmm." Buffy said with her mouth shoved as full as possible.

"You're welcome sweetie." Joyce gazed over at the clock and gasped. "Oh, we've got to get you to school! You've got five minutes until your meeting with Principal Snyder."

"Oh Joy, can't I just skip it?"

"What are you talking about? He wants to meet all the new students."

"All right fine." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, I'm principal Snyder. I know what you're thinking; this is going to be a fresh start for you Miss…" He paused and looked at her file. "Summers, well you're wrong! Your past is always going to be brought up here. This is a school where whatever happens people know about." He looked so stern Buffy thought he was like a statue. "I'm kidding Miss Summers. You get a new start here but if you mess it up then you're stuck with it."

Buffy nodded with every word he said. What was she expecting, a warm welcome? Well that was out of the question. "I suggest you go to the library to get all your text books."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Snyder." She stood up and looking at her map every five seconds, found her way to the library. The next thing she felt was the hard cold linoleum ground and the door at her feet. Fun colors swirled in her brain and she could vaguely make out the form of a person above her. It appeared to be male.

"Are you okay?"

_I love giving everybody cliff hangers. Who is this person?? I don't know…I guess you're about to find out!!! R&R please_

_**EscapeUnderTheStars**_


	3. Poetry and Insults

Her head throbbed and she could have sworn she heard pounding in it. She looked up at the person addressing her. He was male, elderly, he wore a blue sweater and a loose pair of pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said accepting his hand and letting her pull her up. She fell back against the wall

"You're not fine. Come on and sit down." He led her to the chair in the library and she sat. "I'm Rupert Giles."

"Buffy Summers. I was sent here to get my text books before second period."

"Of course." Giles said busying himself at the bookshelves. "Which ones do you need?"

"Let's see, Algebra two, Advanced literary concepts, Government, Chemistry and French 1-2."

Giles gathered the books and sat them down in front of her. She gazed at them shocked at how large they were. "Sheesh, what do you think I am, an Iron man?!"

"I know it seems a lot miss summers but you could always use your locker."

"I don't have one. I came too late in the year. I'm actually stronger than I look though so I should be fine."

"Alright." She stood up, not feeling dizzy anymore and heading towards the doors. "I should get to my first class. Buffy loved the idea of sleeping in a little late so she could get to class on time. She had periods 2-7 instead of 1-6. It suited her more, gave her time to sit up and write at night; or sneak out, whichever came first.

"Nice meeting you Miss Summers." She vaguely heard him call. Buffy entered her English classroom and took a seat in the back next to the corner. She figured since class wasn't supposed to start for a minute or two she could work on the poem she started

"_Hidden deep within my eyes_

_Are secrets deep along with lies_

_I wish I could just tell someone_

_The truth but I haven't found the one"_

She heard somebody read over her shoulder. "I like it."

She looked up at a tall boy, his black jacket billowing behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh, I was reading your…god do you call that poetry? You've got a lot to learn." He walked away before she had a chance to retort.

"Yeah well…" She couldn't think of anything and just stared after the bleached blonde boy sitting two seats in front of her. 'who is that boy?"

_AN: They met!! Well in a way…you know what I mean…anyways, please read and review!!_

_**EscapeUnderTheStars**_


	4. Randy Giles

"Everybody, I would like to introduce you to Miss Buffy Summers." Mr. Green said pointing over to Buffy in the corner. She blushed slightly. "Buffy is a sophmore this year in school and will be joining us in our junior class. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" His green eyes bored into hers

"Can I pass on that?" She inquired a little rudely. She hated standing up in front of people.

"What's the matter the poor little freshmen can't even make a little introduction?" The blonde guy mocked.

"That's enough Mr. Giles." The teacher snapped. "Miss Summers, if you please?"

"Alright fine." She set her journal down upside down and stood up, brushing a blonde stray out of her hair. "I'm Buffy Summers, fifteen years old and I love to write. No I will show you anything because it's private. Some of my favorite authors include, Agatha Christie, Shakespeare, Shell Silverstien, and of course JK Rowling. I'm not into a lot of sports except swimming and there's really not a lot to say." She sat down quietly and took out a pencil and notebook, preparing to take notes.

"Thank you Miss Summers. We will be starting a unit on Dracula today and _yes _Mr. Giles."

"I was wondering what Miss Summers wrote." He looked her up and down. Buffy flushed out of pure frustration and glared at him. She hated him. She didn't even know him but didn't care…she hated him.

"It doesn't matter what I write." She said hotly.

"Back to our lesson. Who can tell me what one of the themes of Dracula is?" Nobody raised their hand. "Miss summers?"

"Well, vengeance is definitely one. Also Love is in a way a theme."

"You're correct. Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Well…" she paused. Everybody was staring at her. "I wouldn't want to spoil it for the rest of the juniors."

"Fair enough." He moved behind his desk and lifted a box up onto his desk. "Can I have the first person from each row come up and pass the books back? Be careful though, these are brand new books. They should smell the same when I get back and look the same." He kept his gaze locked on Spike who feigned innocence. He tossed the book at Buffy who caught it with surprising ease and stowed it away in her book bag. The bell rang and she stood up, stowing everything away and checking her schedule.

"It looks like I have Chemistry next."

"What a coincidence so do I." Giles Jr. said keeping in step next to her.

"Well now I know who to avoid."

"What did I ever to do you?" She sped up. Buffy didn't want to talk to him

"Well, you insulted me, made fun of me and threw a book at me."

"I tossed that to you and if its anything to you, you caught it."

"Yeah, well I guess I was lucky that way. Why am I talking to you?"

"Because I'm sexy and irresistable?"

"You're _so _not my type." Buffy walked faster and left him behind, heading towards her Chemistry classroom. She searched around for the teacher and didn't see anybody but a young red-head in the teacher's desk. She guessed that the girl was about her age maybe older. She walked over to her. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Miss Rosenburg the substitute?"

"This is me. Hi, I'm Willow. Mr. Smith died earlier. I don't know much about it though, all I know is that I'm supposed to substitute until the real teacher gets here." Buffy looked at her doubtfully but nodded.

"Alright."

"We'll need to assign you a lab partner and the only person available for a partner is Mr. Randy Giles."

"Willow, I told you _never _to call me that." Randy strode in. "I prefer to be called Spike." Buffy snorted but turned it into a cough. "something funny, _Buffy?_"

"Well my first name is better than yours."

"Well what is it?"

"Elizabeth."

"whatever _Buffy."_

"Do I _have _to work with him?"

"Yes Miss Summers now take your spot in the back with Mr. Giles."

"Fine." She said shortly. Buffy took her stool and set it in the corner, leaning back against the wall. She took out her journal and started writing again. But now all she could think of was how 'Spike' sparked her anger.

_AN: Here's the new chapter. Read and Review please. Thanks_

_**EscapeUnderTheStars**_


	5. She wants me'

"So that's the difference between homogeneous and heterogeneous mixtures." Willow concluded gazing around the class who looked bored half to death. "Questions, comments?"

"Yeah I got one." Randy drawled. "When is this boring-ass lesson over with?" Buffy looked over at randy shocked by the way he was treating the petite red-head and decided to take action. She grabbed the text book on her desk and slammed him over the head with it. Unfortunately just then principal Snyder walked in and watched the whole display. "Oww…bloody hell woman! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Randy screamed at the top of his lungs

"That's what I'd like to know missy." Principal Snyder said as the bell rang.

"He wasn't showing her any respect. She's our age and he's being a stuck-up, snotty, chauvinistic prick. He had to learn and with this guy you have to take action or he's not going to listen. That is if he's smart enough to comprehend what you're saying."

"That's enough miss summers. My office. Now." Principal Snyder pointed towards his office and she grabbed her bag, stalking towards it. "Randy, you follow her and wait in my office."

"Whatever." He said grabbing his bag and striding out of the room.

Buffy threw herself on the ground and huffed angrily. "I swear I'm going to kill that randy Giles, I already got into trouble at my last school and got kicked out…I don't need t his."

"Well I don't need a need a bitchy little know-it-all in my life but I still got you." Randy said striding in and sitting in the seat next to her.

"Go away." She commanded.

"Sorry luv, can't. I was sent here by Snyder."

"_great_." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. They sat in an uncomfortable science until Snyder came into the room, sitting at his desk facing them.

"Miss Summers, Mr. Giles. This has to stop."

"What has to stop sir?" Buffy asked confused. This was the first day, she didn't do anything

"This fighting. You guys just started and it has to stop. I will not tolerate fighting."

"I was not fighting with him." Buffy protested.

"Yeah, bloody right." Spike said. "You hit me on the bloody head, I think I feel a bruise." He said reaching up to the top of his head and feeling around.

"FYI, you can't _feel _a bruise…or at least I don't, and also, who's the one who threw a book at me?" She inquired.

"You caught it though. Bloody hell woman!"

"Can you stop with the 'bloody hell'?

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell."

"Oh, that's mature."

"ENOUGH!" Snyder snapped. "You two are sentenced to detention! Report to Mr. Giles at the end of the day." He flicked his gaze between the two of them. "Are we understood?"

"Yes sir." Buffy said standing up and leaving the principal's office. Randy stared after the petite blonde with one thought 'yep, she wants me."


	6. Detention with Randy

"Okay, randy, I know you hate this and same with you Miss Summers--"

"Buffy." She corrected. He looked taken back from the name. "Or, you could call me Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth it is then." Mr. Giles said. "you two will be in the back room, shelving things."

"Oh no way in hell!" Randy exclaimed covering his head. "Not the back room thing because I could take her and well…" He trailed off based on his father's glance. "Anyways, there are books back there and…"

"yeah, that's usually where books are…in a _library_." Buffy said smartly.

"That's it blondie! I'm gonna teach you some respect for me!"

"you wouldn't dare hit a lady?"

"You hit me first."

"ENOUGH!" Giles said removing his glasses and cleaning them. "Get in the back room and start re-shelving those books."

They marched back there, taking the opposite ends. Giles left the library leaving the pair alone. Buffy set to shelving the non-fiction books while Randy pulled out a lighter and started smoking. God, that cigarette looked tempting. She hadn't had one in a few days and it was starting to get to her. She looked at him and then went back to concentrating on the books. If she couldn't think about it then she wouldn't want it.

"so what do you want?"

"What?"

"You keep staring at me. You've got to want something."

"Umm…I…what's it to you?"

"Just wondering. If you're looking for a fag, I've got one left but I don't think that you're the type to step out of line."

"then you don't know me that much."

"Ooh, bad girl at heart. That kind of thing's a turn on. What did or should I say _who _did you do?" She blushed out of anger and threw the book in the box whirling around to face him.

"First of all, I didn't do anybody. Second of all, how _dare you _make false assumptions about me. You have no idea about my life and even if you did, I doubt you would care!" Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away.

"I see I struck a nerve. I like my women brassed off." He smirked.

"Shut up."

"Oh, genius come back." He mocked. Her tears stung more

"What the hell did I do to you? Do you find this funny, you have no idea what happened or anything. So why don't you shut the hell up and leave me alone?!" She said bitterly trying to fight back her tears. It was no use though

"Buffy, luv, I didn't mean to make you cry." He walked towards her and she backed up. Buffy's back hit the wall and randy didn't have her pinned there…he knew if she wanted she could leave. "What happened?"

"nothing that you need to know." He was stressing her out and she needed a cigarette now! "I need a cigarette."

"I'll make you a deal, I give you my last fag, you start answering twenty questions, I ask you every day."

"WHAT?!"

"I want to know you."

"So you want me to trade cigarettes for personal information."

"Well it wasn't gonna be personal. I'm not that kind of guy." He feigned innocence."

"Alright. Fine." He handed her the cigarette and she lit it, taking a drag.

"first question: What are you hiding from?"

"I'm not hiding from anything really."

"You're lying."

"You never said I had to answer it honestly." Buffy said innocently. Randy made to grab at the cigarette but she dodged it and flipped him over on his back, slamming her foot down. "Don't try to take my cig." She stated. Randy smirked, grabbed her leg and pulled it out, having her land on top of him. "What the hell?"

"You're not the only one who has fancy martial arts moves."

"what?"

"Oh come on, just look at your body…there isn't a soft muscle there."

"What?" This was disgusting.

"Buffy," He ran his hand down her arms and stopped at the back of her legs. "You have more muscle than any chick and you just took me down, which is impossible." He squeezed the back and she winced. "Sore?"

"yeah."

"You haven't done that in a while, I take it."

"Nope. Let go please."

"huh?" He was getting comfortable with her on top of him. "Oh, yeah right. Sorry." Randy reluctantly removed his hands.

She stood up and hurried out of the library.

"Don't forget you have 39 questions tomorrow!" He called after her.

"Oh, Joy." Buffy muttered.

Randy stared after her. He could feel her desire to be with him…okay maybe it wasn't desire but he imagined it was. Besides that, he got what he wanted from her even though she didn't know it. In his hands he held a tiny little black spiral notebook.

_AN: Another chapter done. Buffy's not gonna be too happy about this but well, anger is one of the main emotions in this. R&R please_

**EscapeUnderTheStars**


	7. Converations and Realizations

"and then he had the nerve to insult my poetry and feel me up all in the same day!" Buffy said to faith later that evening. She sat propped up on her roof, one knee up the other hanging from the ledge. Her cigarette dangled from her fingers as though she was going to drop it but she knew she wouldn't.

"Sounds hot B."

"Didn't you just hear anything I said?"

"yeah, and he sounds not your type which should maybe be your type."

"Huh?"

"You tell me. Tell me you didn't just want to jump him and." Faith grunted

"Thanks for the imagery." Buffy winced at Faith's description. "And no. Faith, you really have to come down here and meet everybody that I haven't met…in other words…you're my only friend."

"I'll talk to mom about it. I talked to Connor."

"Oh great."

"He says that his brother's gonna get out of jail this week."

"For raping me?! That was a real criminal offence."

"Yes, but you have to remember, who's the son of the biggest lawyer in LA?"

"of course, money gets you everything. Why am I not surprised?"

"Because he used it to get you to fall for him?"

"well yeah, I mean sure the diamond jewlery was nice and everything but I sold it. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, I remember. It got you money to help your sister start ballet."

"Yep. She's good though, I should support her. I remember when mom had to take up two jobs just to pay for my ice skating."

"Yeah, I remember. But damn B, you were good."

"Yeah, but I took up writing. It suits me better. Speaking of which, I wrote something new, you wanna hear it?"

"You know me. I love your writing."

"Okay, my book is just in my-" Buffy dumped the contents of her book bag out onto the bed. "Its gone."Buffy thought back to the day. The only person who had seen that book was. "I'M GONNA KILL SPIKE!"

"What?"

"He stole my poetry book."

"How're you gonna get it back?"

"I know _exactly _how I'm going to get it back." She said hanging up the phone and grinning evily.


	8. Lucky guess

Spike wondered if he came on too strong with Buffy. She didn't show up at school that day and he had a feeling that it was something he did. He decided that he would wait around for her in the off chance that Buffy may show up. His dad had left as always and spike set to reshelving the books. He turned around at the doors open as he gaped at the blonde in front of him.

Clad only in a black schoolgirl skirt, black button up shirt and knee-high boots, buffy strode toward him. God, her legs looked great. And her hair was just the way he liked it. He wanted to jump her bones right there and then.

"Sorry I'm late." She said innocently. There wasn't any space between them at all. He could feel his body react to her light touch. "But, I couldn't find anything to wear so I had to do some laundry. Then I realized that I wanted to dress nice for…you." She walked her fingers down his chest. "But nothing seems to work so then I realized that maybe you'd like me if I did this." She said undoing the top button so he could see a decent amount of cleavage. Buffy shoved him down on the ground straddling him. "Now, you have something I want and…I would appreciate it if…" Spike couldn't resist and crushed his lips against hers. Buffy didn't know how to react but kissed him back after a few awkward moments. She stood up and wiped her mouth shocked at what she had just done. "I…what did you? What did I? How could you?"

"What are you talking about? You threw yourself on me."

"I was trying to get my book back and I realized you wouldn't do it without persuation so I decided that..."

"You did all that just to get your bloody book back?"

"Yeah."

"That's hot." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"can I have it back?"

"Can you persuade me more?" Spike smirked

"Randy johnathan Giles, when will you learn?"

"What? How did you know my name?"

"Its in your school records."

Spike ran up and pinned her against the wall loosely. "What else do you know?"

"What don't you want me to know?" Buffy asked moving him out of her way. "Where's my poetry book?"

"Where do you want it to be?"

"I don't have time for this Randy, I was on the breakthrough of writing a new poem."

"I really liked the one about love. Let me guess, you were in eighth grade?"

"What?"

"Thought as much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, "You are my one, my only love the only love I'll ever need?""

"What's wrong with that?"

"A girl's first relationship starts around there most likely and then they get serious with a guy, I'm guessing that you got really serious with him…maybe third base…"

"That's none of your business."

"I see I struck a nerve. Anyways, he started to get even more serious than you liked and then." He examined her eyes and saw the hurt reflected in the hazel orbs.

"Please stop." She whispered.

"He raped you didn't he?"

Buffy looked up at him. He had never seen such an expression before. It was of hurt and pain, and relief. "How did you know?"

"Its not that hard to figure out. You tensed when I grabbed your legs the other day, you tensed…and when I kissed you, you froze."

"I could just not like your kisses."

"you don't though…I felt you on top of me… after a while, you relaxed…you got deeper into it." Something surged through her.

"I have to go."

"No, you have to help me and answer those other questions. So sit."

"I'd rather stand."

"If you want me to look up your skirt than that's fine with be but…" Buffy plopped herself down, pulling out a jacket and setting it over her legs.

"Alright. Ask your questions."

"Alright first one. What happened really two years ago?"


	9. Confessions of a Broken Heart

"Why are you so desperate to know?"

"Because I just do. What's the bugger's name?"

"His name is Liam Angelus." Buffy saw him clench his fists.

"What?"

"That bugger raped my cousin drusilla is all."

"Anyways, I called him Angel. We were great together and he was everything that I wanted. He was sweet and rich and stable and he gave me the greatest gifts."

"Like a diamond necklace in the shape of your first initial?"

"Yeah, and an amethyst ring. Anyways, I could've sworn I loved him. We spent all our time together, hell, he even took me ice skating a few times which he knew was my perfect idea of a date, _was_ being the main word. Anyways I fell hard and fast. He was my everything…I started writing about him and that's when I couldn't write." Buffy paused and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. She looked up into the smokey blue orbs and continued softly

"You were right you know, we did get physical. I blew him a few times…it was great…I felt like I was connecting but one day when I was working on my song…the one that you quoted, he asked me if we could go somewhere more private. I thought 'make out session'…but that wasn't what he had in mind…he had his way with me. I've never felt so helpless before and I swore after that day, I would never be helpless again so I begged my mom to let me take kick-boxing."

"He has a patern."

"I got him sent to jail if that helps."

"No, what would help is if you told me if you got your revenge."

"I actually did. In the middle of the cafeteria, when I was high and drunk…I walked up to him and punched him in the nose and kneed him in the balls before throwing the ring at him." Buffy smiled slightly. "If you get to ask me questions, I get to ask you questions."

"no, the deal was a question for a fag." Buffy pouted slightly

"Fine."

"Alright, next question."

"I can't wait."

"what's with the secretive emo appearance?"

"Nothing, that's just me."

"No, I can see you before this ordeal with Angel. You were a prep weren't you? Or at least the kind of athletic type."

"yeah, I was but that's the past."

"I understand. I used to be the kind of nerdy type."

"what? You? Get out."

"No, seriously, I used to be the type who would write sonets and everything. I mean I still do but I don't show them off."

Buffy's eye lit up for a second.

"you write?"

"Yeah…and I've been doing it longer than you too."

"I've only been doing it for a few years but I enjoy it."

" I can see that. You've got a good eye for detail and everything and your imagery is good…but your flow."

"I know…not the best."

"yeah…anyways, next question."

"I can't _wait _to hear this."

"Do I make you hot?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and stood up walking out of the library.

"You can't avoid the question forever Luv!" He called after her while checking out her back. "She's hot, and she's gonna be mine." He thumbed through the back of the book and found a phone number. "Faith Lehane. My first call."


	10. Conversations With Faith

"Yo."

"Is this Faith Lehane?" The accent was English.

"Depends. Who's this?"

"I'm Randy Giles." Faith Smirked. This is the guy that B was talking about. He sounded sexy.

"What's your pleasure?"

"Pleasure?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, actually I want information on Miss Summers."

"B?"

"Yes, Buffy."

"What do you want to know. I can tell you her little turn ons or…"

"No, what does she like? Food? Movies?"

"She likes cheeze."

"Okay, cheeze. What else?"

"You want to find out, ask her yourself okay. I'm not going to be your messenger or help you be her bed buddy…by the way…you hurt her…I'll beat you to death with a shovel."

"Alright then." Spike gulped. "I'll talk to you…well probably never."

"Alright then. Nice meeting you _randy."_


	11. What do I have to do to make you like me

"I see you're dressed more approprietely." Spike smirked looking the blonde up and down. "though I do have to admit…I _loved _that outfit you were wearing yesterday."

She blushed slightly and went to reshelving books at the other end of the room. "I'm kidding luv."

"Don't call me that."

"Somebody's got their panties in a bunch."

"Just give me back my book. Faith told me you called."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

"Because you're a complicated bint and I wanted to find out more about you. All she told me is that you like cheese."

"Why do you want to find out more about me?" Buffy snapped. She was starting to crave a cigarette. God Randy stressed her out

"Because you're interesting, and gorgeous and smart and talented and a quirky, and you speak differently and you're deep." Spike regretted saying this because Buffy got a look on her face. He couldn't define what the look meant. "What? Did I loose you somewhere?"

"Right about the part when you said I was gorgeous."

"Well you are."

Buffy looked down at herself. She was more dressed then yesterday, wearing a red cami with a brown sweater over it and some dark jeans tucked into the brown suede boots she was wearing. It was a cold day that day. She didn't speak to him but smiled and blushed. Buffy set the book she was looking at down and walked out of the room blushing.

"Thanks." She said at the doorway. She strode out fo the room, finally having some hope for the town

"Oh, COME ON! What do I have ot do to make you like me?" He called after her. Randy was sure that she heard him but he pretended not to. He'd have to do a little bit of digging. Maybe talk to family.

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I know I did...R&R_


	12. Dinner with Randy and mom

Buffy walked in her house slamming the door hard.

"Mom, I'm home." Her mom wasn't

"So you see, then she took the guy who had her cornered, because she wants to be a police officer and I have no idea how kicked him in the gut, making him fly against the wall…he wasn't able to get up…she broke some ribs."

"Mom?" She followed the voice into the bathroom and dropped her bag at the sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Buffy, Randy has just come to return your book and then we started talking about…well you."

"Get out."

"You can at least say thank you." Joyce reprimended

"Okay, thank you. Now GET OUT!"

"Buffy, I've already invited him to dinner."

"You what?"

"Well I thought that it would be nice to have company over. So go get dressed for company."

"Mom, this is Randy. I don't need to dress up for him." She just got a look telling her she better do it.

"Fine. I'll be right back. Randy, make yourself at home." She shot him a look of hate but Joyce missed it. She came down the stairs, dresssed in a pair of black wide legged jeans and a dark green cami. "Happy mom?"

"Yes." Joyce went on cooking.

Buffy took a seat across from randy.

"What are you seriously doing here?" She said after a few minutes.

"I'm trying to make you understand that I like you and I'm not quiting until you agree to go out with me."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Randy, I'm not worth it seriously. I don't have any idea what you see in me…besides a pretty face…but, if it'll get you to stop _stalking me…_" She paused and thought. "I can't believe I'm doing this…I will go out with you…_one date."_

"yes!" Randy grinned. Buffy had to admit that he had a nice smile.

Dinner was uneventful…except Joyce and Randy kept talking about her. That was just weird. Buffy excused herself early and climbed up to her room. "I can't believe I'm going out with him."


End file.
